Shelly Maga Granato
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10886 |no = 1371 |element = Fuoco |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Quando venne a sapere della brutta notizia a proposito della dea, il suo primo pensiero andò alla guerriera che tanto ammirava. Implorò il guerriero di smettere di combattere i mostri e di andare a cercare la ragazza che aveva assassinato la dea. Alla fine, il guerriero accettò di buon cuore e, insieme, partirono. Le testimonianze affermano che l’ultima volta che venne vista fu al porto del Regno di Sama, da sola. |summon = Se può salvare tutti, allora la devo aiutare... Deve essere difficile, anche se non lo dà a vedere... |fusion = Per favore... dammi la forza. Ho bisogno della forza per sostenerla affinché non si spezzi! |evolution = Se potrò aiutare quella persona a risplendere, farò tutto ciò che posso... Anche se non è la cosa giusta da fare... |hp_base = 5091 |atk_base = 2165 |def_base = 2131 |rec_base = 2048 |hp_lord = 6678 |atk_lord = 2678 |def_lord = 2664 |rec_lord = 2498 |hp_anima = 7570 |rec_anima = 2260 |atk_breaker = 2916 |def_breaker = 2426 |atk_guardian = 2438 |def_guardian = 2902 |rec_guardian = 2366 |hp_oracle = 6618 |def_oracle = 2513 |rec_oracle = 2855 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 40 |ls = Peste del dio malvagio |lsdescription =+40% REC e PS massimi - Probabilità di infliggere anomalie di stato casuali ed enorme aumento dei danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato |lseffect =*10% di possibilità di infliggere Veleno, Paralisi e Maledizione *15% di possibilità di infliggere Ferita, Debolezza e Malattia * |lsnote = 15% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, Weak, 10% chance to inflict Poison, Curse, Paralysis, 100% damage boost against status afflicted foes |bb = Sacrificio di zolfo |bbdescription = Combo di 16 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici, probabile anomalia di stato casuale, probabile riduzione per 1 turno di ATT e DIF ed effetto di prob. piccola riduzione per 1 turno di ATT e DIF per 3 turni |bbnote = 10% chance to reduce 20% of enemies' Atk added to attack, 30% chance to reduce 40% of enemies' Atk and/or Def, 75% chance to inflict status ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Febbre cinerea |sbbdescription = Combo di 19 ATT di fuoco su tutti i nemici, prob. anomalia di stato casuale, prob.riduz. x 1 turno di ATT e DIF e effetto di prob. grande riduzione x 1 turno ATT e DIF in attacco x 3 turni e prob. contrattacco con anomalia di stato x 3 turni |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce 20% of enemies' Atk added to attack, 30% chance to reduce 50% of enemies' Atk and/or Def, 75% chance to inflict status ailments, 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick when attacked, 10% chance to inflict Poison, Curse, Paralysis when attacked |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |ccsbbt = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Ombra splendente: Krater |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici, riduce enormemente ATT per 2 turni, infligge una probabile anomalia di stato casuale per 3 turni, e aumenta enormemente i danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato per 3 turni |ubbnote = 80% reduction to enemies' Atk, 300% boost to damage against status afflicted foes |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Volere dell’amata fiamma |esitem = |esdescription =Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento dei danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB |esnote = 160% boost to damage against status afflicted foes |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * agli attacchi * |evofrom = 10885 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Uno dei Dieci, parte II |addcatname = Shelly 7 }}